The present invention relates to wheeled vehicles constructed for increased speed, and particularly to railroad-type vehicles movable along a pair of tracks.
Railroad tracks are conventionally banked at curves to prevent side slipping at high speed. Thus, the rail on the outer side of the curve is laid at a greater elevation than that on the inner side of the curve such that the resultant of the weight of the vehicle, and the centrifugal force produced by the movement of the vehicle around the curve at high speed, falls substantially perpendicularly to the plane through the upper surfaces of the two tracks, thereby preventing side slipping.